Scott Summers (Earth-TRN414)
| Relatives = Christopher Summers (father); Katherine Summers (mother); Alex Summers (Havok) (brother; deceased) | Universe = Earth-TRN414 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Red luminescent eyes | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, former student | Education = College graduate | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Anchorage, Alaska | Creators = Simon Kinberg | First = | HistoryText = Scott was a mutant and the brother of Alex Summers. In 1983, Scott discovered he had the mutant ability of firing optic blasts when he accidentally fired upon a bully at his school. Soon after that, Alex brought him to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, where he expected Scott to learn to control his ability. Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters Upon arrival, he bumped into Jean Grey, because he was blindfolded and could not see. Jean communicated with him telepathically, which annoyed Scott. He then met with Hank McCoy and Professor Charles Xavier, two of the school's teachers. They made Scott demonstrate his ability in the backyard, and Scott ended up destroying a tall tree. Scott asked if he was expelled because of this, but Professor Xavier replied that it was the opposite - he was enrolled. Hank gave him ruby-quartz sunglasses that would allow him to open his eyes without any possibility of random discharge. This caused him to try to create a friendship between him and Jean, who he could finally see. While hanging out with her, he noticed other students looking at them weirdly. He assumed it was because they were afraid of him, but Jean assured him that they were afraid of her and her telepathic and telekenetic powers. The following day, Scott was sick of being confined to the campus, so he invited Jean and fellow student Jubilee to the mall. He spurred the two even further when new-on-campus mutant Kurt Wagner had revealed he had never been to a mall. The school exploded upon their return, but evidently no one was hurt, thanks to the timely intervention of mutant speedster Peter Maximoff. However, it's quickly revealed by Hank that the Professor was kidnapped and that Peter was unable to rescue Alex, the one closest to the explosion. Scott ran into the rubble of the school, and let out a burst of laserbeam in sorrow. Just then, a military helicopter belonging to Col. William Stryker arrived. Stryker incapacitated everyone standing outside of the school, and collected the bodies of Hank, Peter, mutant icon Mystique, and CIA agent Moira MacTaggert. Jean protected Scott and Kurt from detection, and Kurt teleported them onto the chopper. Joining the X-Men They were brought to a facility in Canada. Jean, Scott, and Kurt sneaked around the facility, looking for a way to rescue their elders. They suddenly heard Professor X telepathically communicating with them, sending out a message from En Sabah Nur. Following this, Jean revealed that the Professor had given her a secret message while all that was going on. The three were soon spotted by the security, which caused them to flee into a locked chamber. Inside, they saw a sealed cage with grunting sounds coming from it. Scott guessed an animal was being stored in there, but Jean, using her telepathy, discovered that it was a man. The base's security found their way into the chamber. Jean telekentically opened the sealed cage and unleashed the mutant onto the security. The mutant rampaged through the base, taking out most of the security and causing the survivors to flee. Scott and the others caught up with the wild mutant before he escaped into the snowy forest. Jean went closer to the mutant, and after awhile it ran off into the woods. When Scott asked, Jean said that she tapped into his mind to discover his memories were missing, so she restored a fragment of his memory. Scott commented that he hoped that was the last time they'd run into that guy. With no security left in the base, Scott blasted open the door of the cell holding the others. When Mystique commented on the status of the base, Scott replied that they had "a little help." They discovered flight suits, and suited up. They headed to Cairo, and on the flight there, the younger ones were noticeably scared for the upcoming battle. Mystique tried calming them down by detailing the story of her first mission, which was with Alex, and how they were scared that time as well. They made a plan to disperse into teams to defeat En Sabah Nur's Horsemen and save the Professor. Before Mystique and Peter went off, Scott raised the concern that not all of them could control their powers, and Mystique told them not to control them, but to embrace them. Scott faced off against Storm, a mutant who could control the weather. He used his optic blasts against her lightning, and managed to make her retreat. Scott aided Hank (now in Beast form) and his teammates in the final battle against En Sabah Nur himself, and they were all even assisted by the Horsemen Storm and Magneto. En Sabah Nur gained the upper hand, and trapped Scott within a wall. However, when the Professor ordered her to, Jean unleashed her full power onto En Sabah Nur, almost single-handedly killing him. All of the mutants went home to the school, after Jean and Magneto had repaired the mansion with their powers. Under the leadership of Professor X, Scott, Jean, Nightcrawler, Peter, Beast, Mystique, and Storm re-established the school's elite peace-keeping team - the X-Men. Not Too Distant Future thumb|right|Scott in 2023 Scott Summers was one of the familiar faces Logan came across when he woke up in the X-Mansion after preventing Mystique from assassinating Bolivar Trask. | Powers = See Scott Summers (Earth-616)#Powers | Abilities = See Scott Summers (Earth-616)#Abilities | Strength = Normal human male who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = See Scott Summers (Earth-616)#Weaknesses | Equipment = Cyclops' Visor | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * James Marsden portrayed the Cyclops of the new timeline at the end of X-Men: Days of Future Past. Tye Sheridan portrays a younger version of Cyclops in X-Men: Apocalypse, Deadpool 2 and in Dark Phoenix. | Trivia = }} Category:Summers Family Category:Optic Blasts